fortaleza por ti
by chica otaku 79
Summary: Después de ver morir a un niño por su debilidad y las heridas de muerte de inuyasha por protegerla decide entrenarse la llegada de una extraña miko anciana provocara la separación proponiéndole a kagome volverse mas fuerte pero debe alejarse dos años a entrenar a las montañas sagradas que sucederá cuando kagome regrese? Resumen completo dentro
1. la decisión

Después de ver morir a un niño por su debilidad y las heridas de muerte de inuyasha por protegerla decide entrenarse la llegada de una extraña miko anciana provocara la separación proponiéndole a kagome volverse mas fuerte pero debe alejarse dos años a entrenar a las montañas sagradas que sucederá cuando kagome regrese? Podrá inuyasha perdonarla por haberlo dejado aun contra sus súplicas porque no lo hiciera?

-te roge, me arrastre porque te quedarás y jamás me escuchaste te grite que te amaba y te entregaste a mi para al otro día irte por dos años, dos malditos años! Nada justificara lo que hiciste kagome -  
>-yo me quise volver mas fuerte por ti no soporte verte herido aquella vez pero veo...que has elegido una compañera y has empezado a cortejarla te felicito inuyasha-kun-<p>

* * *

><p>Con las manos llenas de su sangre kagome seguía disparando las flechas contra el árbol y los recuerdos seguían golpeando su mente violentamente<p>

Flash…

-señorita miko tengo miedo-

kagome se maldijo mentalmente era débil muy débil, ni siquiera un campo podía crear para el niño detrás de ella ese demonio los había tomando por sorpresa en esa pequeña aldea donde habían pasado la noche, por la madrugada se habían levantado gracias al fuerte estruendo y al salir de la cabaña todos estaban muertos a excepción del niño que corrió a refugiarse tras las piernas de kagome

-sacerdotisa entrégame los fragmentos de shiko!- con brutalidad el demonio se había lanzado contra kagome pero obviamente no llego ni siquiera a los 5 metros cuando inuyasha lo alejo gruñéndole

-no te atrevas a tocarla- inuyasha había desenfundado a colmillo y comenzado a atacar.

Y ahí estaba ella sin poder hacer siquiera un campo

-seño…rita- sintió el liquido empapar su espalda se giro encontrando el cuerpo destrozado del pequeño niño sangre y mas sangre

-kagome!-unos fuertes brazos la rodearon quedo de espaldas al piso y una gota de sangre cayo sobre su mejilla.

Sobre ella, inuyasha la miraba con preocupación mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su comisura y caía en su mejilla sintió algo rozar el frasco de los fragmente un tentáculo, fue cuando noto horrorizada el tentáculo que atravesaba el pecho de inuyasha y rebuscaba sobre su pecho los fragmentos

-hiraikotsu!- el boomerang de sango corto el tentáculo que atravesaba a inuyasha otro se dirigía directo a ellos. Tomando a kagome inuyasha salto y la dejo detrás de el, un tentáculo rodeo la mano de inuyasha y la apretó hasta que se escucho el claro sonido de sus huesos al romperse sus garras hicieron al trabajo sucio destrozando el tentáculo miro de reojo a kagome y su pecho se estrujo ella estaba cubierta de sangre y temblaba aterrada.

Poco le importo el dolor cuando empuño su Tessaiga

-Kaze no Kizu- pero el ataque no había hecho mas que causar que retrocediera

-maldito medio demonio!-el demonio comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su boca y la lanzo

-Bakuryūha!-cuando los ataques colisionaron el demonio se vio destruido e inuyasha cayo inconsciente en las piernas de kagome

-inuyasha…-

En la aldea…

Kagome cuido con paciencia a inuyasha después de curar su mano había comenzado a vendar su pecho el había vomitado en reiteradas ocasiones sangre.

Después de asegurarse que estaba bien vendado se había levantado y tomando su arco y flechas se había marchado sin decir una sola palabra  
>Fin flash…<p>

Seguía disparando hacia ya mas de tres horas casi todas habían dado al blanco pero algunas seguían fallando

-ahhhgggg-grito de frustración kagome

En la cabaña..

*ahhhgggg*

Había sido un lejano eco pero las desarrolladas orejitas de inuyasha lo captaron se movieron incluso inconsciente estaba pendiente déla pequeña quinceañera del futuro abrió los parpados los cuales le pesaban mas que el plomo

-inuyasha despertaste!-exclamo sango acercándose a inuyasha quien intentaba incorporarse

Inuyasha miro todo en la cabaña pero no había rastros de su miko

-donde esta kagome-

-ella se fue hace algunas horas- dijo miroku, inuyasha olfateo ligeramente y se levanto exaltado al oler sangre

-inuyasha no puedes levantarte-

Ignorando a sango inuyasha comenzó a caminar

Con kagome…

Maldijo mentalmente entupida su debilidad en el piso había un pequeño charco de sangre

-que demonios haces!-kagome dio un respingo pero la perdida de sangre la hizo caer miro hacia arriba inuyasha ya estaba frente a ella – kagome que estas haciendo?-

-que haces levantado!?- kagome se levanto y paso el brazo de inuyasha por sus hombros – deberías estar descansando!-

-contigo aquí estas loca- murmuro algo sonrojado

-que?-pregunto desconcertada y comenzando a caminar

-que para descansar bien te necesito a mi lado- dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos con una extraña intensidad.

Y kagome deseo volverse una tortuga para desaparecer sin embargo le sonrió dulcemente

Meses después…

-kagome!- grito con preocupación inuyasha sin embargo se atoro con sus palabras al verla saltar, sujetarse de una rama y dar la vuelta hasta quedar parada sobre esta

-bastardo…-siseo con veneno kagome ese mal nacido había acabado con una docena de aldeas dejando a su paso cuerpos que los carroñeros utilizaban de alimento

-maldita humana- el demonios estaba enfurecido como una simple humana (por mas miko que fuera seguía siendo una humana) podía burlarlo de tal manera esto era el colmo.

Kagome preparo su pie y salto

-que crees poder hacerme humana- el pie de kagome una luz rosa se había formado (concentraba su poder espiritual dando un golpe critico) la cabeza del demonio quedo destruida por la fuerte patada con gracia kagome cayo para y se preparo para acabar con el cuerpo del demonio sin embargo una fuerte energía que se dirigía a la aldea la distrajo.

-kagome! Kuso-inuyasha corrió hacia donde kagome estaba tirada la cola del demonio la había golpeado enviándola contra un árbol – kaze no kizu!-el demonio se vio destruido

- si podías hacerlo porque no lo hiciste antes!-dijo sango corriendo hacia su amiga quien intentaba pararse – a donde vas kagome quédate quieta-

-debemos ir a la aldea hay una presencia-

-claro que no te acaba de golpear un maldito demonio te quedaras quieta-dijo inuyasha cabreado aquella mujer no tenia ni la mínima consideración con su cuerpo

-por favor inu- inuyasha suspiro

En la aldea…

-kaede-sama volvió porque sentí una presencia esta to…-pero no termino de hablar cuando vio a una mujer anciana cabello negro recogido en un rodete y su cuerpo cubierto por ropas de miko solo que el pantalón en vez de rojo era verde

-oh mi niña ella es hiyori-sama-la presento la anciana kaede quien parecía nerviosa – ella vino a proponerte algo- y su nerviosismo aumento aun mas

-mucho gusto hiyori-sama que puedo ofrecerle-

-kagome eh venido a proponerte entrenarte para que puedas desarrollar todo tu poder sin embargo…-en ese momento inuyasha entro acompañado de los demás – deberás alejarte de todo y todos, por dos años no podrán verte-

Continuara...


	2. agridulce futuro

_**bien espero les guste mucho ire subiendo todos los lunes ;)**_

-que esta pasando?-pregunto alterado inuyasha quien era esa vieja que

quería llevarse a su kagome por dos años

-tranquilizate amigo-dijo miroku notando como las marcas moradas

comenzaban a aparecer en sus mejillas de apoco

-quien te crees para querer llevarte a mi hembra bruja?-gruño

roncamente los ojos de kagome se abrieron su hembra? – te descuartizare

por andar metiendo ideas extrañas en su cabeza!-estaba por arrojarse

sobre la bruja cuando sintió un suave tirón en su cabello se giro

listo para matar a quien se atrevía a tocarlo pero desistió de la idea

al ver a la miko soltando lagrimas

-esto es lo que estuve buscando inuyasha debo hacerlo-

-no, no debes hacerlo kagome yo te amo por favor no me abandones no tu

no lo soportaría-suplico aferrándose a su brazo

-inuyasha...-

Flash...

-señorita miko-

Fin flash...

-debo hacerlo-

-te are cambiar de idea-la tomo en forma nupcial, miro con furia una

ultima vez a la anciana y comenzó a correr

Llegaron a un prado con flores de colores kagome no dejaba de llorar

inuyasha la recostó en el suelo

- no llores pequeña odio verte llorar-dijo secando sus lagrimas con

ternura y paciencia

-inu...-pero su boca de vio sellada por la de inuyasha

Pov kag...

Me beso! Acababa de tragarse su orgullo y dijo que me amaba frente a

todos! Por dios pero debo hacer esto no soportaría verlo morir por mi

culpa sin embargo esta podría ser la ultima vez que lo vería dentro de

muchos años y si lo iba a hacer quería que fuera con él

Pov narradora...

Kagome enredo sus brazos en el cuello de inuyasha acercándolo mas

inuyasha comprendí sus pensamientos

-no quiero hacerte mía no como una despedida-

-inuyasha...- los besos de kagome decendieron por su cuello

-por favor kagome-

-te amo inu-y la cordura se perdió desesperado destrozo las ropas de

la miko futurista que jadeo ante el repentino frio

Dos meses después...

Inuyasha miro a la luna después de haberse entregado a él por la

mañana había escapado y llego justo para ver como se alejaba sobre un

extraño animal detrás de aquella bruja grito de frustración e ira su

demonio estaba furico por la perdida de su hembra transformándose

había destruido medio bosque con su espada de no ser por koga que lo

noqueó seguramente habría acabado con media aldea sintió un ligero

peso en su hombro miro y por un momento vio a kagome sonreírle pero

rápidamente la imagen desapareció para darle paso al frio rostro de la

miko cadavérica suspirando tomo su rostro y la beso aun sabiendo que

no estaba bien recordó aquella noche de pasión junto a su azabache y

tomo a la miko en brazos comenzando a alejarse

Por otro lado...

Ensangrentada, herida y muy cansada kagome corría por aquel espeso

bosque los demonios detrás de ella no daban tregua, su arco estaba

destrozado y algunos trozos astillados en sus piernas, salto

sujetándose de una rama y se paro sobre esta viendo pasar a los

demonios bajo ella sin embargo su sangre le jugo una mala pasada

cuando callo y los demonios se detuvieron en menos de un segundo uno

la había golpeado de lleno en la mejilla arrojándola contra uno de los

árboles escupió mas sangre cuando fue sujetada del cabello bruscamente

y levantada

-estas en celo perra-dijo uno de los demonios lamiendo toda su mejilla

Ya no le quedaba energía para acumular en sus pies y manos para lograr un golpe critico

-miren lo que encontré!-

-suéltame!-

Una niña sollozaba tratando de soltarse del demonio miro a la mujer

con ropas rojas y blancas

-señorita miko ayúdeme por favor tengo miedo-

Los ojos de kagome se abrieron y algo pareció hacer crack en su interior

_no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder!_

Sus manos brillaron con una luz lila, mano con la que tomo el brazo del demonio.

Este se alejo bruscamente con la carne expuesta en la mano de kagome se formo una espada transparente con un leve color lila sus ropas cambiaron frente a la mirada estupefacta de los demonios y niña

-suelten a esa niña!-comenzó a propinar estocadas hasta que arrebato a la niña del demonio y después de besar su frente esta fue cubierta por un campo lila y kago.e comenzó a luchar las heridas se iban curando mientras los demonios asustados comenzaron a escapar

-muy bien mi niña has roto el sello-Hiyori apareció detrás de kagome

pero no contaba con que esta se desplomara y comenzará a soltar un

poder espiritual muy intenso-kagome recuerda porque entrenas debes ser

capas de controlar ese poder espiritual-poco a poco el poder comenzó a disminuir mientras las ropas y las heridas regresaban

Dos dias después...

Hiyori la había llevado a un extraño bosque caminaron por un dia y

habían llegado a un extraño lago de aguas negras y espesas

-que es esto Hiyori-sama?-pregunto kagome mirando a su maestra

-veneno-y la empujó kagome grito de dolor y fue tragada por la oscuridad

3 meses después...

Inuyasha miro dormir a kikio mientras veía la marca de sus dos

colmillos en su hombro la había mordido frente a cualquier demonio la

estaba cortejando eso significaba que era su futura hembra aunque el

demonio no estaba muy de acuerdo ellos necesitaban una descendencia

miro nuevamente la luna

_creo que ella..._pero no termino de pensar cuando sintió la tristeza

nuevamente invadirlo su pecho dolió y su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle eso

sucedía cuando se tomaba a una compañera para cortejar y esta no era la que su instinto había elegido sentía como si apretasen sus músculos

por dentro decidió mejor recostarse y salto a una de las ramas

Con kagome...

No sabia cuanto llevaba en ese lugar era oscuro y frio solitario

aunque no del todo los demonios la visitaban muy a menudo, vio el

cuerpo de inuyasha recostado en una rama miro debajo de él estaba

kikio miro más fijamente y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer al ver las

dos incisiones en su hombro ya lo había perdido definitivamente

Pov inu...

Aparecí en la aldea en la entrada de esta vi algo que estrujo mi pecho

kagome venia caminando con ojos llorosos

-inuyasha...-susurro con dolor mi cuerpo dolió aun mas quería

abrazarla, besarla y no dejarla ir pero mi orgullo seguía herido

-que quieres?-

-no te alegra que haya vuelto?-

-por que lo haría?-

-yo creí que me querias-

-te roge, me arrastre porque te quedarás y jamas me escuchaste te

grite que te amaba y te entregaste a mi para al otro dia irte por dos

años, dos malditos años! nada justificara lo que hiciste kagome

-solté toda la frustración que había acumulado durante estos meses

-yo me quise volver mas fuerte por ti no soporte verte herido aquella

vez pero veo...que has elegido una compañera y has empezado a

cortejarla te felicito inuyasha-kun-

hizo una reverencia respetuosa

cuando comenzó a llorar las lagrimas caían al piso un agugero negro se

abrió debajo de ella y se la trago

Fin sueño...

Desperté agitado puñetero sueño baje del árbol respirando erráticamente y me apoye contra este cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro me gire sobre exaltado encontrándome con miroku

-cuéntame -

Minutos después...

Después de haberle explicado todo el sueño a miroku este suspiro con

algo parecido a tristeza

-no fue un sueño-

-claro que lo fue ella se fue hace tiempo ademas en mis sueños miroku no jodas-

-nosotras...-me sobre exalte al escuchar la voz de kikio que me miraba fijamente-tenemos la habilidad de comunicarnos con nuestros seres amados en sus sueños es una habilidad que muy pocas mikos pueden desarrollar yo no pude-

_kagome...enserio fuiste tu la que me hablo en sueños?_

Entonces caí en cuenta de que por eso fue el dolor del cuerpo aun mas intenso

_la traición a una compañera_

Aunque no fuese, mi instinto la reconocía como mi compañera es por ello que mi cuerpo dolió ella debí haber visto las dos incisiones en el

hombro de kikio y eh ahí mi dolor, cuando traicionamos a nuestra

compañera nuestro cuerpo nos castiga

Pov narradora...

En el lago de veneno...

Hiyori veía como aquel lago estaba dividido entre el agua y el espeso

veneno a partir de ahora era la decisión de kagome si entrenar para el bien o hacerlo para el mal

Con kagome...

Las lagrimas seguían saliendo estaba consciente de que ella lo había

dejado h que el la abandonaría pero eso le había dolido y mucho, a los

costados de kagome aparecieron dos puertas una mostraba llamas y la

otra una luz blanca sintió la energía maligna y la sagrada.

Pov kag...

Por que seguir si él ya tiene quien lo cuide

Flash..

-señorita miko tengo miedo-

Fin flash...

pov narradora...

No esto no lo hacia por él lo hacia por ella su deber era cuidar a las

personas no podía permitirse ser débil por ello ese niño murió

decidida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta blanca

Afuera de la oscuridad Hiyori veía como el agua le ganaba al veneno

sonrió enternecida esa muchacha llegaría muy lejos y era mejor que

ella comenzara a prepararse para el campo y su "invernacion" ella

estaría un largo tiempo allí dentro, sin embargo Hiyori no se percató

de un pequeño abejorro que espiaba a ambas mikos reportándole todo a

su amo

Continuara...

_**bien cono ya dije subire todos los lunes asi que atentos besos cuidense**_


End file.
